


Mommy and Daddies

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Teething
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt: How about Mickey/Ian and Yev prompts? Yev is about a year or so old and has a bad fever, nothing serious but he won't stop crying and won't settle. He seems to only really feel better when he's held by Mickey. Which totally surprised Ian and Svetlana. So Mickey carries him around, sings to him and stands in a cool shower or sits in a cool bath with him.





	

“Why’s he still crying?” Mickey asked tiredly, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He watched as Svetlana tried and tried to comfort their son.

“Fever. From teething,” she answered, struggling to hold him still, as he fought what was good for him.

“What about the medicine?” Mickey asked, picking it up and looking at the red syrupy contents. He made a face.

“He won’t take it,” Svetlana said, a waiver in her voice that revealed she was just about at her breaking point. “Where is Ian?”

Mickey knew what she was asking. Ian was good at this stuff. He would know what to do and not completely lose his head. But right now, he probably felt the same as Yev. Fighting against an unstoppable pain, and unable to find comfort in anything.

“Still sleep,” Mickey said, giving her a look. She nodded, trying to hold it together as only a mother could. Yevgeny still squirmed and whimpered in her arms, almost hitting her in the face. “Gimme him,” Mickey finally said, taking him in his arms. The change seemed to surprise even the little boy. He looked up at his dad then fell on his shoulder, totally over the whole growing bones in his mouth thing.

“It’s okay,” Mickey shushed, “I know, little man.” He kissed his wet cheeks, and pressed his cheek to his forehead. “Jesus,” he frowned. He was definitely hotter than normal, so his mood was understandable. “I’d be mad too, dude,” he rubbed his back.

Svetlana watched, relaxing a bit but ready to take him back any moment. She fixed her hair and examined a scratch.

“He get you?” Mickey asked, absently starting to rock from side to side.

“His nails are longer than mine,” she said jokingly, although it didn’t reach her eyes.

Mickey nodded. “Can’t have that,” Mickey cooed into Yev’s hair. Svetlana still looked like she was waiting for him to give him back like he usually did. Mickey had to keep from rolling his eyes, “I got this.”

Svetlana looked from father to son then back. She got up slowly, unsure of what to do now that her hands were free of crying toddler. She headed right for the coffee, still keeping an eye on Mickey. She sipped her lukewarm coffee in awe, as Mickey walked around with the boy humming softly. He did this for a while, then seemed to give the medicine a second thought. Svetlana raised an eyebrow as Mickey squirted cherry children’s Tylenol into his own mouth before giving it to a willing Yev.

Mickey made a face, coughing a little. “Kids are copycats,” he said.

“Ian teach you that?” Svetlana asked amused.

“Debbie, actually,” Mickey still bounced his son softly to keep the tears at bay.

“Fucking Gallaghers,” she teased.

“Fucking Gallaghers, what?” Ian asked, coming out of he and Mickey’s room. He looked vacant, as he rolled his neck and shoulders.

“Helpful,” she said, kissing his cheek.

“He still feeling bad?” Ian asked, coming to take Yevgeny from Mickey, but he wouldn’t let go. He shied away, starting to cry.

Mickey soothed him and looked at Ian, trying to gauge his reaction. He just looked a little surprised for a second, then it was back to nothing. Even in pain he would do anything for the kid.

“Know anything about fevers?” he asked, knowing Ian would feel better helping in any way he could.

“Cold bath should help,” Ian said, touching Yev’s head.

“Let’s do that then.”

Mickey and Ian both went to the bathroom, followed closely by Svetlana. When the bath was ready, Mickey got in with him, pouring cool water over him. Ian sat on the edge of the tub, while Svetlana leaned in the doorway. It seemed to be working, as Yev calmed down enough to hear the train go by outside. He was actually starting to get sleepy.

“He likes you today,” she joked, winking at the two of them.

Mickey scoffed. “I’m his dad. He likes me everyday.”

Ian smiled a little.

Svetlana waved him off.


End file.
